In many instances it is desirable for seating or a row of seating to allow for each individual seat bottom to be rotated upwards by means of a rotatable hinge mechanism. This allows more space and visibility for cleaning under and around the seat. In some instances, when the seat is located outdoors, the seat bottom is vertically oriented so that the accumulation of elements, such as water, snow and dirt, is hindered while the seat is not occupied or in use.
In addition, seating arrangements in an auditorium or stadium can vary in style and dimension. The widths of seats in one venue may differ from the seat widths of another venue. Within one auditorium, seating can comprise both linear and curved sections of seating. As such, the leg supports for said seats are either positioned in a parallel or non-parallel orientation. The curvature of a curved seating arrangement can also vary in degree. Due to the above limitations, hinge mechanisms are designed to accommodate a specific design or style of seating and thus are not universal. Further, after wear and tear, seats often require maintenance, such as adjustment and alignment of seat bottoms relative to the leg supports, and/or replacement of seat bottoms.
Various seating systems exist where the seats each have hinges for raising and lowering the seat bottom. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,601,335 to Woods et al. discloses a seat mounting assembly which allows the seat to be removed and replaced. The assembly includes a hexagonal shaft attached to a frame, and a bushing and a stop member mounted at an opposite end of the shaft. To pivotably join the seat to the frame, the seat is positioned rearwardly towards the assembly until the bushing and stop member engage, respectively, a socket and a stop pin mounted within the seat.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,813,149 to Lawrence, III et al. discloses a hinge device substantially enclosed for protection against weather damage. The hinge includes an enclosure forming a portion of the seat, wherein a spherical bearing member mounted along a circular shaft and a spherical race member supported by the bearing member produce the needed pivoting motion. As the hinge device is rotated, the shaft remains fixed to a frame while the spherical race member attached to the seat pivots around the bearing member. Although the hinge provides for pivotal mounting, it is not adapted for implementation in different seating styles (e.g. curved seating, straight seating).
U.S. Pat. No. 3,727,975 to Anderson discloses a hinge mechanism enclosed within a seat frame bracket and a registry hub. Inside the registry hub, a bushing mates with the semispherical head of a pivot bolt while a threaded shank of the pivot bolt is connected to the seat frame bracket. Upon rotation of the seat frame bracket, the semispherical head pivots freely within the bushing. In one embodiment, a conical relief chamber near an open end of the bushing allows for off-axis positioning and movement of the bolt to offset any misalignments of the seat relative to side support members. However, the hinge is not capable of accommodating different seat sizes and widths.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,000,172 to Hanson discloses a hinge having, among other components, a tubular shaft rotatably attached to a support member at one end and attached to a seat bracket at an opposing end. The seat bracket is provided with a laterally projecting U-shaped arm which embraces the shaft and is laterally adjustably secured by a bolt passing through the shaft and the U-shaped arm. Hanson, however, discloses a complex device comprising multiple mechanical components, including screws, bolts and rivets, and does not provide for easy adjustment or removal of the seat.
U.S. Patent Application Publication 2004/0100134 A1 to Plant et al. discloses a hinge mechanism having a seat boss on the side of a seat inserted into a stanchion boss. A bush is then placed within the seat boss to provide spacing between the seat boss and the stanchion boss. By varying the length of the bush, a user can adjust the width required between each seat. However, once the seat is installed, the hinge mechanism does not allow for removal or replacement of the seat bottom.
Thus, while various hinge mechanisms exist, there is a need in the art for an improved hinge. It is desirable for the hinge mechanism to provide for adjustment and alignment of the seat bottom while still supporting the weight of a seat occupant. Further, the hinge mechanism should accommodate seats of different widths without requiring the leg frames to be moved or replaced. It is also desired to provide a hinge that is readily adaptable and adjustable for seats having different placements.
It is also desirable for the hinge mechanism to accommodate both linear seating wherein the leg supports are mounted in parallel and curved seating wherein the leg supports are mounted in non-parallel orientation. As the curvature of seating in one auditorium or stadium may differ, a suitable mechanism should provide a range of adjustability in the angle of the hinge.
It is also desired to provide a seating hinge mechanism that allows for easy removal and replacement of a seat bottom.